happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nunthing on Me
Nunthing on Me is an episode soon to be added to the 72nd season. In this episode, Nun goes to the mall only for him to cause trouble. Starring *Nun and Damion Featuring *Perry *Lumpy Appearances *Fatty *Loony *Pride and Envy *Radio *Cash and Stashe *Hypno *Eary *Venue *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nun enters a large mall with Damion floating by his side. Nun walks around, looking at numerous objects and other trinkets. Upon seeing an odd looking cross, he walks up to the clerk, Perry, and prepares to buy it. Nearby, Fatty the pig eats a hotdog and finishes it. Upon finishing it, the camera zooms out to show Fatty with a huge pile of other desserts and dishes. Seeing this, Nun buys the cross and cuts Fatty's stomach open with it, making him scream in pain. Seeing the agonizing pain Nun has dealt to Fatty, Damion attempts to stop this by possessing a dress mannequin, which slowly walks up to Fatty and grabs him. This gives Nun the opportunity to cut Fatty's eye out as well. As Damion is about to stop Nun, Fatty has already bled to death, which Damion does not seem to notice and instead drags Fatty away and brings his lifeless corpse behind a huge potted plant. The potted plant is revealed to be a giant venus flytrap and Fatty, who apparrently is still alive, is eaten by it. A mall cop, Lumpy, drives past Fatty as he is eaten alive on a segway. Perry exits his shop and gets his feet ran over by Lumpy's segway, enraging him and pushing Lumpy off his segway. Seeing this sinful act, Nun grabs Perry by his horns and rides on his back, wrapping Fatty's intestines around Perry's neck to try and choke him. Damion sees this and possesses Lumpy, who uses his taser on Perry, electrocuting him to death and causing Nun to fall off, only slightly charred. Damion declares Perry safe and sighs, then flies out of Lumpy's body. Lumpy just walks off the excitement before getting back on his segway. Unfortunately for Damion, Nun sees Pride and Envy, arguing about which of the two swans look more beautiful. Envious of Pride, Envy weakly slaps Pride across the face. Nun runs at them. He pretends to be an actual nun and tries convincing them to believe in a "higher power", to which they completely ignore and continue fighting. To stop Nun from killing them, Damion possesses Pride, who quickly punts Nun away. Envy apparently sees Damion and screams in fear. This alerts Lumpy the mall cop, who prepares to taze possessed Pride due to "assaulting" Envy. Damion tries to warn Lumpy of Nun's intentions, just before Lumpy uses his taser on Damion, making Damion fly out of Pride's body. Pride, unconscious from the electrocution, falls towards a fountain and smashes her head on the rim. Envy sees this and laughs in joy now that she's the "beautiful" one. Nun quickly runs Envy over and over again with Lumpy's segway. Damion possesses Radio, the security guard, and makes him press a button, setting off an alarm that makes everyone in the mall run outside. Nun grabs a fleeing Stashe by the head and chops his head off with Cash's horns. Damion accidentally cuts a wire with his tail when flying over to protect Hypno from a falling statue, setting most of the mall on fire. Damion unintentionally knocks over the statue he was trying to protect Hypno from, resulting in him getting crushed. Venue pecks at Hypno's corpse until a bit of the same statue smashes her head. Damion sees the chaos he caused and sighs as everyone in the mall dies. The episode ends with Damion being the last one left, as everyone in the mall died by being crushed by the roof of the mall, which collapsed offscreen. Just before the episode ends, Damion has the same cross from the beginning of the episode stab him in the eye, killing him. Deaths *Fatty is eaten by a venus flytrap. *Perry is electrocuted. *Pride smashes her head on the rim of a fountain, while Envy is ran over by a segway. *Stashe's head is chopped off by Cash's horns. *Hypno is crushed by a falling statue. *Radio, Cash, Loony, Lumpy, Venue, Eary, Nun and many Generic Tree Friends all die when the mall collapses. *Damion is stabbed in the throat by a cross. Trivia *This is RandomzSunfish23901's first episode after his short unmentioned hiatus. *The portmanteau of this episode's title is "nothing on me" and "nun", due to the fact that Nun resembles a nun. *Cash, Stashe, Loomy, Venue, Eary and Hypno were seen multiple times in the mall and later seen running away with the large group of Generic Tree Friends. *Nun and Damion were used for this episode because the creator had no other ideas for characters to use. *Damion basically caused all the deaths in this episode besides Stashe's. That was mainly because Nun killed him before Damion could somehow accidentally cause his death. *The venus flytrap that eats Fatty resembles the Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors